Terrible Times
by Owen96
Summary: The Mario and Sonic bad guys have killed the heroes and kidnapped all the girls! Will somebody else save them all? Or will the heroes return? But will they be the same, or will they be changed? (Request by Star333)


Me: Finally, after all this time, I am finally doing Terrible Times, requested by Star333! I have also uploaded the first chapter of 'An Average Day In Happy Tree Town'. I would be happy if you would R&R that too. Thanks, and here is my first half-Sonic fic.

...

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toad, Yoshi and Toadette were waiting at a large picnic table for Sonic and friends to come. They had invited Sonic and his friends over to catch up and basically talk and eat. Suddenly, a huge portal opened up next to a large tree, showing the background of Mobius.

'Here they come!' said Peach excitedly.

Sonic suddenly tumbled out of the portal, landing on his face.

'Oh, SONNNIIICCCC!' cooed Amy as she skipped out of the portal, picking up Sonic by the face and kissing him.

'HELP!' cried Sonic, trying to shove Amy off him.

Tails came flying through with Blaze and Silver hanging onto his shoes. Knuckles then stepped through. The portal quickly closed.

'Guys?' asked Mario.

'Hey, Sonic!' squealed Amy, running towards him and giving him a hug.

'Hey dude' said Sonic shaking hands with Mario solemnly.

'YOOOOSSSSSHHHHHHIIIIIII!' cried Tails, shaking off Blaze and Silver and flying for the startled dinosaur.

Blaze and Silver landed on their feet.

'Hey Blaze!' squealed Peach and Daisy, skipping towards her.

Silver folded his arms as he walked towards Yoshi and Tails. Toad and Toadette were talking with Amy, speaking about random stuff.

'Let's eat!' said Yoshi at last, rubbing his hands together.

They all sat down, ready to eat. Suddenly, all the food got blown towards Yoshi, who's mouth was completely open. All the food got sucked in, Kirby style.

'Well' said Blaze, throwing her napkin onto the table. 'That was a nice meal'

She stared at Yoshi sarcastically. He chuckled nervously.

Silver began to float in the air, a green circle revolving around him.

'Now now, Silver. No need for that now, is it?' said Sonic, smiling falsely and pulling Silver's arm.

'There is need for this, though!' shouted a familiar voice.

The group turned to see Shadow, who was floating in the air. Bowser, Bowser Jr and Waluigi were standing next to him, grinning. To the right of Shadow was Dr. Eggman and Rouge.

'Can we EVER do something without you freaks wrecking it!?' bellowed Amy.

'No' chuckled Eggman, and all the others laughed.

'ATTACK!' yelled Bowser Jr.

Before they could do anything, the bad guys jumped in, grabbing Peach, Daisy, Toadette, Blaze, Tails and Amy. The others stared in shock as they got thrown behind the bad guys. Bowser then pulled out a huge blue gun, with a yellow ball slowly forming inside it.

'Watch out!' yelled Tails.

Bowser pulled the trigger, the yellow ball blasting out towards the heroes.

...

Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, Green Toad, A Blue Chao, A Green Chao and A Red Chao were walking through the meadow, going for their daily stroll..or fly.

'Wait, guys! What is that over there?' asked Blue Toad.

They all looked, and found a man wearing red, a man wearing green, one of their own kind and a dinosaur lying on the path, motionless. They all ran over to them.

Mario! Luigi! Toad! Yoshi!

They were DEAD!

'Oh my god' whispered Green Toad, putting a hand to his mouth and stepping back.

'Get the emergency 1-Up mushrooms NOW' said Red Toad sternly.

The Toads and Chaos ran off and returned with 4 green mushrooms. They gave them to Mario, Luigi, Toad and Yoshi and waited.

'Huh?' asked Mario, waking up and rubbing his head.

Luigi then woke up, then Toad, then Yoshi.

'Guys! I remember what happened! Bowser and all those other ones kidnapped the girls and Tails!' exclaimed Toad.

'We have to find them!' said Mario, jumping up.

'Thanks for saving us' said Luigi to the Toads and Chaos.

'No problem. We have two extra 1-Up mushrooms if you need them' said Red Chao.

'Thanks' said Yoshi, taking them off Blue Chao.

'Let's go!' said Mario, heading down the narrow, dirty path.

On their way, they found Silver and Knuckles, also dead. They gave the mushrooms to them, and told them what had happened. Now knowing what they had to do, they set off towards the nearest castle.

...

Rouge and Shadow threw Tails and Blaze in cages, and lifted them up to the roof.

'Heh heh...' chuckled Rouge as they walked out of the room, slamming and locking the door behind them.

'They will never defeat us' laughed Shadow.

They knocked off the lights, leaving the room pitch black.

...

A/N: And there is the prologue of 'Terrible Times'!. The next chapter will show the now revived heroes fighting Shadow and Rouge, and attempting to save Tails and Blaze. R&R on this and 'An Average Day In Happy Tree Town' too please.


End file.
